


there is no happiness like mine

by majesdane



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She remembers the first time she saw Alison.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no happiness like mine

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://dollsome.livejournal.com/1794393.html?thread=14627161#t14627161) prompt.

Anyone can love a thing  _because_. That's as easy as putting a penny in your pocket. But to love something  _despite_. To know the flaws and love them too. That is rare and pure and perfect.  
\--  _The Wise Man’s Fear_ , Patrick Rothfuss

  
  
there's a space of skin on alison's abdomen, just above the blue plaid of her field hockey skirt.  
  
emily can see it when her jersey rides up, as she stretches out on the grass.  
  
she'd love to kiss that space of skin, the little curve of alison's hip.  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _don't i look hot?_  alison asks, turns and looks at her expectantly.  
  
emily can't speak. she wants to, but she can't. she shouldn't.  
  
they both know what the answer is. but emily can't  _say_  a thing like that. not ever.  
  
especially not in front of all their friends.   
  
 _yeah_ , she says. licks her lips, looks away.  _yeah, i guess._  
  
  
*  
  
  
alison, drunk, loops her arms around emily's neck, leans heavily against her.  
  
 _i know you want to kiss me_ , she says, and her mouth is  _right there_ , suddenly.  
  
(well, of course emily does.)  
  
(but this is so -- )  
  
god, it's just  _too much_. it isn't right at all.  
  
emily gently untangles their bodies, helps alison lie down.  
  
sits beside her on the bed until she's sure alison is asleep.   
  
  
*  
  
  
she remembers the first time she saw alison.  
  
it was the summer before third grade, and there she was.  
  
just a little girl with ocean blue eyes and blonde hair like a golden halo around her head.  
  
just skipping down the aisle in the grocery store.  
  
right past emily and her mother.  
  
right into emily's heart.  
  
  
*  
  
  
it's not like she believes in love at first sight.  
  
but she knew, then. she just knew.  
  
there wasn't such a thing as loving someone at first sight.  
  
and certainly she couldn't understand a thing like that, love.  
  
not in third grade.  
  
but she'd been caught, since then.  
  
(and.)  
  
(she might not ever be free.)


End file.
